1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marine mooring devices for use on a boat, ship or the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a marine bitt which is easily removed from the deck of an ocean going vessel and attached to the deck of the vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past ocean going vessels such as military and commercial barges, transport ships and the like have used heavy duty marine bitts to receive mooring lines to secure the vessel to a pier, dock or other facility and to tie vehicles, cargo and the like to the vessel. Currently, military and civilian personnel on board ships are required to attach heavy-duty bitts when and where the bitts are required by bolting the marine bitts to the deck of the ship. Quick removal of the marine bitts from the deck of a barge or the like is required to allow off loading of cargo from the barge. It may take up to thirty minutes to remove each bitt from the deck of the vessel.
The operation is also inherently dangerous to personnel who work at the edge of the vessel on the deck when there are rough seas or when the weather is bad. Often, injuries occur which may seriously cripple further operations on board the ship. The process is also time-consuming resulting in a reduction of cargo to the beach, thus degrading the mission capability of the vessel.
Accordingly, there is a need to design a marine bitt which allows for quick removal of the bitt from the deck of marine vessel. In addition, there is a need to provide a marine bitt which is sufficient strength to resist forces exerted on the marine bitt by a tow rope attached the bitt.
The present invention was designed to overcome the disadvantages of the past, including those mentioned above, in that it comprises a relatively simple, yet highly effective quick change marine bitt for use on a barge or the like.
The marine bitt comprising the present invention has a base portion and an upstanding post. The marine bitt also has a locking stem angled at approximately 45 degrees. The locking stem fits within a marine bitt support structure also angled at approximately 45 degrees and is removable therefrom. A locking pin is inserted into the locking stem for the marine bitt securing the marine bitt to the deck of the vessel.